Unexpected Experience
by juliette89
Summary: Alors qu'elle fête son emménagement avec sa nouvelle colocataire, Alice, Bella va passer une soirée... pleine de surprises! AU/AH *LEMON* B/A, B/E & A/J


_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages appartiennent à __**SM**__, mais ça vous le savez !_

_Bon, cet OS est tout d'abord parti d'un défi que m'a lancé __**Elo**__._

_Je préviens tout de suite que la première partie de cette FF met en scène un lemon que vous n'avez encore, je ne crois pas, encore vu. (Ou en tout cas, peu.)_

_Je tiens à faire une grosse dédicace spéciale pour mes chéries __**Jeny**__ et __**Beth**__ ! Je vous aime les filles !!!!! Cette aventure de traduction je ne voudrais la faire avec personne d'autre ! VIVE MBBF !_

_Ensuite, je voudrais remercier pour leur soutient, les délires qu'on partage et le bonheur qu'elles m'offrent avec leur FF respectives __**Booksy, Elodie et Sophie**__. Je vous fais de gros bisous les filles ! Merci pour tout ! Un gros bisou aussi à __**Sandrine**__, notre fan number one de notre traduction de MBBF, juste parce que c'est elle !_

_Et enfin mention spéciale à __**Claire**__ pour avoir été ma __**coscénariste et correctrice**__ pour la seconde partie de ce OS et à __**Audrey**__ pour sa merveilleuse relecture, __**(ALORS ^^)**__ pour vous les filles un gros MERCI accompagné d'un gros BISOU bien baveux !_

_Sinon si vous voulez écouter un peu de musique pendant votre lecture, mon écriture a été accompagnée par les deux musiques un peu coquines : Ass2Ass (tirée de la BO de Skins) et Untouched des Veronicas ! Vous pouvez les trouver sur YouTube._

_Que dire de plus à part que j'espère que je ne choquerai pas trop de monde et laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_Je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Merci tout le monde ! Et ENJOY !_

**Unexpected Experience**

_Mais comment en étions arrivées là ? _

Moi me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle s'humectant sensuellement les siennes. Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'Alice se rapprochait doucement de mon visage. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je fus celle qui écrasa mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Douces. Sucrées. Fruitées. Alcoolisées. Oui, je pouvais sentir le goût des quelques vodka-pomme que nous avions bues ensemble quelques minutes auparavant pour fêter notre emménagement et notre nouvelle colocation.

Tandis que nos bouches se mouvaient dans un synchronisme inattendu, ce fut cette fois sa langue qui implora le passage en caressant doucement mes lèvres. Entrée que j'autorisai rapidement en entrouvrant ma bouche. Quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, un soupire de satisfaction m'échappa. Je sentis presque un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres dans ce nouveau baiser qui se prolongeait.

Mes mains, quant à elles, s'agrippèrent à son cou et je la rapprochais de moi. Les siennes se posèrent sur mon visage pour caresser doucement mes joues, ma mâchoire et amortir une lente descente vers mon cou, mes épaules, l'arrondis de ma poitrine... _Oh mon dieu_. Je frissonnai à ce contact. Puis elles vinrent finalement attraper l'ourlet de mon débardeur. Je retirai mes mains de son cou comme pour autoriser son prochain geste. Elle brisa alors notre baiser pour m'enlever mon haut et le passer au dessus de ma tête dévoilant ma poitrine encore recouverte de mon soutien-gorge. Je ressentis une terrible frustration à ce manque de contact. Mais nos regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de cette expérience. Je lis dans ses yeux les mêmes sentiments qui devaient à l'heure actuelle traversaient les miens. De l'incompréhension. De la peur. De la joie. De l'impatience. Mais surtout du _désir_.

Pour nous mettre à égalité, je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement mais j'étais tout de même sûre de moi. Cette nuit allait être l'une des plus extraordinaires de ma vie. J'en avais la quasi-certitude. Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer tandis que je découvrais peu à peu ses seins et remarquai en levant les yeux vers elle que ses yeux étaient de nouveau clos. Arrivée au dernier bouton, je fis remonter mes doigts le long de sa poitrine, ce qui déclencha en elle une chair de poule. En atteignant ses épaules nues, je posai mes mains dessus et débutai une descente le long de ses bras, embarquant avec moi sa chemise.

Nous étions maintenant l'une en fasse de l'autre à contempler nos corps respectifs. Je me penchai alors vers elle, posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. J'entamai une descente. J'embrassai d'abord le coin de ses lèvres, puis l'arrondi de son cou, sa clavicule... Je levai les yeux vers elle une seconde pour l'apercevoir, les yeux clos, mordillant ses lèvres. Alors que j'atteignis le haut de son torse, je sentais sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration haletante. En même temps, je faisais danser mes mains partout sur son corps, dans son dos, sur ses bras, son ventre, sa poitrine. Je stoppai alors la cascade de baiser pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge par devant, dévoilant ainsi ses seins.

Je la couchai délicatement sur le canapé et me mis au dessus d'elle, ma main droite posée à côté de son visage me soutenant. Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux vert émeraude. J'avais l'impression de lire en eux une si grande convoitise. Je décidai alors de continuer et de la satisfaire au maximum. Etant la première fois pour moi, et je supposai aussi pour elle, je ne savais pas très bien quoi faire. Mais après tout, c'était une femme, et je connaissais plutôt bien notre corps et ses principaux points érogènes. Je décidai alors de commencer par effleurer doucement son sein gauche du bout de mes doigts. Elle souleva alors sa poitrine vers moi comme pour me supplier d'aller plus loin. Pendant ce temps là, ses mains à elle découvraient mon corps, me faisant frissonner de plaisir moi aussi. Je baissais alors la tête vers son sein droit pour l'embrasser, d'abord gentiment puis plus avidement. J'autorisai ma langue à tracer le contour de son téton durcit par le plaisir.

« Oh... Oh mon dieu ! Bel... Bella. » Gémit-elle.

Je souris, contente de l'effet que je procurais à ma nouvelle amie. Tout en laissant ma bouche s'attarder sur sa poitrine. Ma main gauche descendit lentement le long de son ventre. Elle arriva au niveau de son bas ventre, à la limite de son jean, que je caressais doucement, sachant pertinemment que c'était un endroit très sensible, en tout cas pour moi. Je la sentis alors frissonner de plus belle et l'entendis soupirer d'aise. Je déboutonnai alors son pantalon pour laisser ma main passer. Elle esquissa alors un léger mouvement de bassin vers le mien. Je glissai alors à l'intérieur de sa culotte et rencontra son sexe humide, gonflé et impatient. Son dos se arqua alors un peu plus et elle attrapa ma figure dans ses mains pour me regarder intensément et m'embrasser pendant que d'un mouvement, je l'espère pas trop maladroit, je titillai son clitoris. Elle gémit alors dans notre baiser.

Je fus surprise de ce qui se passa ensuite. Elle s'agrippa à mon dos et nous fit rouler par terre sur le tapis afin de se trouver au dessus de moi. Ce fut alors à son tour de baiser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle semblait si experte. A chaque fois que ses lèvres effleuraient ma peau c'était comme si tout mon corps répondait physiquement en laissant échapper des frissons, de la chaire de poule, des mouvements de bassin ou encore je me surprenais à agripper son dos et à enfoncer mes ongles dans sa peau. Alors que ses mains caressaient mes hanches, ces dernières se décollèrent du sol. Alice en profita pour les passer doucement sur mes fesses avant de revenir au niveau de mon entre-jambes. Elle descendit doucement la fermeture éclaire de ma jupe en jean pour laisser le champ libre. Je commençais à haleter de plus belle à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Alors que ses baisers continuaient leur route de plus en plus bas. Ses lèvres atteignirent mes seins. Comme je l'avais fais tout à l'heure pour elle, elle commença par de douces caresses du bout de ses lèvres, sa main étant occupée ailleurs. Puis elle rit doucement en frottant le bout de son nez sur mon téton. Je souris moi aussi et eu l'impression que mon cœur rata un battement quand je sentis sa langue chaude se poser à son tour sur mon sein, tandis que sa main, qui avait réussi à se frayait un chemin à travers mon boxer, exerça une pression sur une zone des plus sensibles de mon anatomie, mon clitoris.

Tant de sensation en même temps, s'en était presque inimaginable. Aucun homme n'avait encore réussi à me faire atteindre un tel point. Bon ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup d'expérience, mais Jacob n'avait jamais réussi à faire cela ! Et j'avais bien l'impression que ça ne faisait que commençait. _Dieu existe !_

Comme pour me donner raison. Alice délaissa mes seins pour descendre ses baisers sur mon ventre, traçant de la pointe de sa langue une ligne imaginaire, contournant mon nombril sur lequel elle déposa un baiser. Je ne pouvais calmer ma respiration et ma poitrine et mon ventre se soulevait de plus en plus alors qu'elle devenait irrégulière. Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent mon bas ventre, je brûlais déjà d'impatience, et la suppliait dans un souffle:

« Alice... S'il te plaît...,

- Patience Bella. Laisse-moi savourer. » Répondit-elle dans un rire.

Elle se releva alors pour ôter complètement ma jupe, entrainant mon sous-vêtement avec et en profita pour caresser mes jambes. J'étais alors complètement nue devant elle. En tant normal, je me serais sentie gênée, mais l'alcool plus ce que nous venions déjà de partager, me fit oublier toute pudeur et inconfort. Elle fit lentement remonter ses mains le long de mes mollets et les passa sous mes genoux, caressa une zone plus que sensible du bout des doigts, me chatouillant. Je ris. Jamais je n'avais rien en faisant l'amour encore. Le bien que cela me procurait était indescriptible. _OH MY GOD !_ _Merci Alice !_

Elle faisait vraiment durer le plaisir. Enfin, sa bouche se posa sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche. La picorant de baiser tout en remontant toujours un peu plus haut. Elle fit de même avec sa main et caressa doucement ma jambe droite jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité. C'est alors qu'elle fit glisser tout d'abord un doigt à l'intérieur de moi tout en approchant sa langue de mon clitoris. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de plaisir et je cambrais mon dos, la suppliant de faire plus. Elle comprit mon supplice et augmenta ses doux baisers tout en ajoutant un doigt à l'entrée de mon vagin.

« Aliiiiiice ! »

Je sentais comme une immense chaleur me consumer totalement de l'intérieur dont le foyer principal se trouvait directement dans mon bas ventre. A chaque montée en puissance je me disais que ça ne pouvait plus aller plus loin. Et à chaque nouveau mouvement de langue d'Alice j'étais surprise. Je sentais mes muscles se contracter de plus en plus au contact de ses doigts qui faisaient des vas et viens en moi. Je me sentais m'humidifier de plus en plus. Ne voulant pas exploser sans lui avoir moi aussi fait autant de bien. Je lui pris le visage dans mes mains, lui intimant l'ordre de remonter vers moi.

Alors que nous nous faisions de nouveau face, je descendis moi aussi une main vers son sexe qui avait gonflé lui aussi à mesure qu'elle augmentait mon plaisir. Les siens continuaient leur voyage tandis que je débutais en synchronisant mes mouvements aux siens. Nous gardâmes nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre pendant un moment. Nos respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées. Enfin, alors que nous étions sur le point d'atteindre notre paroxysme quasiment en même temps, j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, comme pour renforcer les zones de contact entre nous. Je la voulais tout entière. Nous nous mirent à gémir en même temps. Je sentis tout mon corps bouillonnait pendant quelques secondes.

Puis nos deux corps se détendirent peu à peu. Je l'embrassais chastement pendant que nous reprenions doucement nos esprits. Nos halètements diminuèrent à mesure que nos battements de cœurs redevenaient réguliers. Nous nous regardâmes tendrement alors que je lui caressais la joue, passant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit et en prit mon pouce entre ses dents, le mordillant. Je pris finalement la parole pour dire tout haut ce que toutes deux pensions tout bas.

« Waouh... C'était... inattendu. »

Elle rit et ajouta dans un murmure.

« Mais si bon. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je caressai ses lèvres de ma langue, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour intensifiait notre baiser. Je l'attrapai par la nuque pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Nos deux corps nus ne faisant presque plus qu'un.

C'est alors que nous dûment briser notre étreinte en entendant quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix.

Je regardais Alice. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis qu'elle se mit à pouffer de rire. Je la suivis. Nous tournâmes alors la tête en même temps pour trouver Jasper et un autre magnifique spécimen masculin à ses côtés. Tout deux avaient la bouche grande ouverte. J'eu soudainement l'impression de me retrouver devant un aquarium.

« Mmmmh. Jasper, Edward... est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Je vous présente Bella, ma nouvelle colocataire. Bella, Jasper mon fiancé, et Edward son meilleur ami. » Me dit Alice en me montrant tour à tour le grand blond et le dieu à la chevelure cuivrée.

Edward. Rien que son prénom avait une tonalité érotique. Malgré ce que nous venions de vivre -et dieu c'est que c'était bon, je frissonnai encore de ce spectaculaire orgasme- j'avais toujours autant de désir pour les hommes. En même temps, celui là pouvait faire virer de bord n'importe quelle lesbienne j'en étais presque sûre.

Nous nous remîmes à rire devant leur expression médusée. Avec leurs yeux exorbités et leur immobilité, il ne manquait plus que le filet de bave pour compléter le tableau. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Jasper finit par prendre une longue respiration pendant qu'Edward ferma la bouche pour avaler difficilement tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Ils détachèrent alors leurs yeux de nos corps nus pour se regarder sans pour autant prononcer une parole. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un seul homme, acquiesçant à la question d'Alice.

C'est alors que cette dernière repartit à l'assaut de ma bouche et de mon corps. Elle repassa sa main dans mon dos pour me coller à elle furieusement. Et passa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes m'intimant de les ouvrir pour lui offrir ma langue. Ce que je fis volontiers, laissant échapper un gémissement. Tout en m'embrassant à pleine bouche, elle fit courir sa main vers le bas de mon dos, effleurant mes fesses, le haut de ma cuisse, puis l'intérieur avant de remonter vers mon sexe qui commençait déjà à s'humidifier de nouveau.

Des grognements se firent entendre derrière nous. Alice brisa notre baiser passionné, me sourit et se tourna vers nos deux invités.

« Jasper, vient mon amour. » Lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et s'approcha de nous. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il s'arrêta. Nous pouvions clairement déceler son imposante érection à travers son jean. Alice se releva, attrapa sa chemise et commença à la déboutonner.

« Viens Bella. Faisons plaisir à mon Jasper. » Rit-elle.

Finalement, nous étions peut être un peu plus ivres que je ne le pensais. Pour qu'une Alice, fiancée, me fasse d'abord jouir comme je n'avais encore jamais jouit et qu'ensuite elle me demande de « faire plaisir » à son homme... Je la regardais alors, elle me fit un grand sourire entendu, et je me levai à mon tour. Je lançai un regard vers Edward qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Figé sur place. Il suivit du regard mon corps nu alors que je me plaçais derrière Jasper.

J'attrapais alors les bords de sa chemise et lui retirais lentement. Alice plaça alors ses mains sur son torse nu et les fit courir sur l'ensemble de sa peau. Je penchais mon visage pour déposer tout d'abord de doux baisers sur le haut de son dos. Je commençais à mon tour à lui prodiguer du bout de mes ongles quelques caresses expertes. Et tandis que j'intensifiais la force de mes baisers en laissant traîner ma langue sur sa peau, mes ongles se faisaient plus durs sur son corps. Jasper semblait apprécier ce que nous le faisions, sa respiration s'accélérait et de petits grognements sortaient de sa gorge.

En entendant le bruit de sa ceinture, je lançais un coup d'œil vers Alice et remarquais qu'elle embrassait son fiancé à pleine bouche tout en déboutonnant son jean. Très vite, elle passa une main dans l'ouverture et attrapa son pénis en pleine érection pour commencer à lui administrer de longues pressions faisant accroître son plaisir. Je profitai ainsi de son jean descendu maintenant sur ses genoux pour passer mes mains sur ses fesses et le griffer plus violemment. Jasper gémit de plus belle.

C'est alors que j'entendis d'autres grognements se faire entendre. Je me tournai vers Edward, à bout se souffle, qui semblait souffrir le martyr, son pantalon étant apparemment devenu beaucoup trop étroit. Je déposai quelques derniers baisers sur le dos de Jasper et me dégageai de lui pour m'avancer doucement vers celui qui était, jusque là, resté à l'écart.

« Alice, je te laisse avec Jasper, je vais m'occuper d'Edward... » Lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille en passant à côté d'elle. Elle détacha alors ses lèvres du cou de son amoureux pour les déposer sur les miennes. Je caressai son visage puis ses seins avant de briser notre baiser et la regarder tendrement.

« Prend soin de lui. » Répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de repartir à l'assaut du corps de Jasper.

Edward était complètement immobile. Il n'osait pas bouger, luttant probablement contre de vils instincts alors que je l'approchais de lui. Je me postai face à lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, dessinant leur contour du bout de ma langue. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, totalement prostré. _Un dur à cuire hein ?_ Je décidai de relever le défi. Je le voulais, je l'aurais.

Je commençai par approcher un peu plus mon corps nu du sien, frottant ma poitrine contre son torse. Je savais qu'il pouvait sentir mes tétons durcis à travers son fin tee-shirt. Je sentais sa poitrine monter et descendre de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. _Bien, je lui fais donc de l'effet_. Je continuais de me frictionner contre lui et fis parcourir mes mains le long de son torse descendant progressivement jusqu'au niveau de sa ceinture. Je levai les yeux vers les siens, et aperçu qu'il me regardait fixement.

« Edward..., susurrai-je, rien que de te toucher me rend si... mouillée. » Je fermai les yeux et soupirai longuement en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Tandis qu'il laissa échapper un grognement à mes paroles.

Je pris son tee-shirt entre mes mains et commençai à le relever. Il leva les bras automatiquement, me laissant lui passer son haut au dessus de sa tête. Mes mains reprirent leur place au niveau de sa ceinture tandis que j'approchais ma bouche de son torse, maintenant à ma merci. Je m'attelais alors à couvrir toute sa peau nu de différents baisers dans lequel ma langue avait plus ou moins un rôle important. Ma main gauche dessinait le contour de ses muscles dorsaux et la droite effleurait le tissu de son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe._ Bonjour toi ! Mmmh, il est clair que je lui fais de l'effet._

Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi il ne profitait de l'occasion ?! Il gardait ses mains le long de son corps, empoignant fermement son pantalon. Il résistait. Tout ça allait prendre, peut être, un peu plus de temps que prévu. « _Ce n'est pas si grave, nous avons encore toute la nuit devant nous mon chou. » _Lui dis-je intérieurement.

« Edward, touche-moi. » Lui ordonnai-je gentiment à l'oreille.

Toujours pas décidé à faire quoi que ce soit, je continuais de prendre les devants et décrochai un de ses poings de son pantalon. Je lui caressai doucement le dos de sa main avec mon pouce pour le détendre et déposai mes lèvres sur ses phalanges. Elle finit par s'ouvrir doucement. J'embrassais alors sa paume puis la posai sur un de mes seins. A ce contact, je fermai les yeux et gémissais, tout son corps se tendit. En rouvrant mes yeux, je remarquai qu'il avait fermé les siens et qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ces rides qui disparurent aussitôt. Ma main, qui jusque là caressait sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon. Je retirai celle qui tenait sa paume sur mon sein pour aller descendre son pantalon, cette dernière resta en place. _Bien, on avance._

Les gémissements de Jasper et Alice se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants. Et comme Edward ne semblait pas encore prêt à aller plus loin je décidai de le titiller un peu plus. Je me stoppai dans mon élan. J'osai un coup d'œil dans sa direction et remarquai que ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre moi et le couple à quelques mètres de nous.

« Je ne peux plus attendre Edward. Ils me rendent dingues. » Soupirai-je.

Je me mordis les lèvres et me tournai vers Jasper et Alice. Cette dernière avait sa bouche autour de son pénis pendant que lui avait sa tête dans son intimité. Ils nous offraient là un magnifique soixante-neuf. Cette vision ne fit que décupler ma frustration.

Mes mains quittèrent le corps d'Edward pour le mien. L'une d'entre elles vint se poser sur mon sein qui n'était pas recouvert de la paume d'Edward et joua avec mon téton. La deuxième amorça sa descente le long de mon ventre. Je me mis à haleter tandis que mes doigts effleurèrent d'abord doucement mon sexe déjà trempé par l'excitation. Puis je caressai plus intérieurement mes lèvres afin d'atteindre mon clitoris. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai à cette caresse.

C'est alors que je sentis la main qu'Edward avait toujours sur mon sein passer à l'action. _Ah, enfin !_ Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite de peur qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Il effectua tout d'abord une légère pression sur l'ensemble de mon sein avant de se mettre à le malaxer doucement. Instinctivement, je rapprochai mon corps un peu plus du sien et sentit la chaleur monter en moi. J'ouvris finalement les yeux pour rencontrer ses prunelles vertes me fixant. J'y lu un désir que je n'avais encore rencontré nulle part. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire.

« Tu l'auras voulu. » Me dit-il de sa voix de ténor.

C'est là que tout s'accéléra. Il me prit violemment par les fesses, obligeant mes jambes à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il écrasa alors sa bouche sur la mienne, forçant rapidement l'obstacle de mes lèvres pour que nos langues entrent enfin en contact. Ce baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus. Je pouvais à peine respirer mais ça m'était égale. Je préférai encore suffoquer que de briser cette étreinte tant attendue. Je gémis d'aise à cette soudaine prise de contrôle. J'avais gagné.

Sans détacher nos corps et nos bouches l'un de l'autre, il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche de nous. Je fis parcourir mes mains partout sur ses épaules, le haut de son dos, son visage, cherchant à imprimer chaque contour de ce magnifique corps. Tandis que mes caresses exploraient son torse, je l'entendis grogner à travers ma bouche et il me serra un peu plus entre lui et le mur. Je pouvais parfaitement sentir que son érection s'était encore renforcée toujours emprisonnée dans son sous-vêtement et son pantalon déboutonné.

Je décidai de le récompenser pour sa prise d'initiative et me défis de son étreinte, reposant mes jambes par terre. Je le pris par les épaules et le retournai à son tour contre le mur. Je brisai, un peu à contre cœur, notre baiser et amorçai ma descente, attrapant en même temps son pantalon et son boxer, je les fis rapidement tomber sur ses chevilles. Désormais à genoux devant lui, je faisais alors face à l'objet de ma convoitise. Je l'attrapai d'une main ferme et délicate à la fois, déclenchant automatiquement un gémissement de plaisir du côté d'Edward. Entamant des vas et viens avec mon poing, je me hasardais à quelques coups de langue, sans savoir ce que je faisais réellement parce que Jacob ne m'avait jamais laissée expérimenter cette action pendant notre unique année de vie sexuelle active. Il me voyait comme la prude Bella qui garderait à jamais sa bouche vierge de toute fellation. _Mon dieu, s'il savait ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'étais en train de faire et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire._

Les grognements de plaisir de mon partenaire et sa respiration irrégulière me mirent en confiance, j'augmentai alors la pression de ma main avant de prendre son pénis totalement dans ma bouche. Je le sentis gonfler de plus en plus autour de mes lèvres. Je me surpris moi aussi à prendre autant de plaisir dans ma manœuvre, enhardie par l'effet que je procurais, et laissai échapper de ma gorge un gémissement qui résonna dans ma bouche faisant vibrer son sexe.

« Oh mon dieu Bella ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il me prit par les épaules pour me relever et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes entamant immédiatement un fougueux baiser dans lequel nos langues s'accordaient à merveille. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et laissai mes doigts courir dans ses cheveux il prit mes hanches dans ses mains fortes. Sentant qu'il ne nous restait plus assez d'oxygène, je décrochais nos bouches l'une de l'autre et en profitai pour lui glisser à l'oreille, haletante : « Edward, je te veux... je te veux tout entier. »

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et me plaqua de nouveau contre le mur soulevant mes fesses. Nos deux corps complètement nus se faisaient maintenant face. Je collais mon bassin contre ses hanches pour sentir son sexe tendu de plaisir contre mon bas ventre. La pression que ses mains fermes exerçaient contre mes fessiers me faisait frémir. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier vibrait à son contact. Mon bassin entama une danse contre son corps pour lui montrer à quel point je désirai qu'il aille plus loin. Notre baiser s'éternisait pour mon plus grand bonheur. Sa langue était si douce contre la mienne. J'en voulais plus, dix fois, cent fois plus.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il se plaça à l'entrée de mon vagin, et d'un premier doux mouvement de rein, il me pénétra. Pendant cette manœuvre un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche qu'il avait quittée quelques secondes auparavant pour poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. L'avoir enfin en moi était si bon, je ne croyais pas qu'un tel panel de sensations était possible. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi intense. Il resta en place quelques secondes pour laisser l'intérieur de mon corps s'accommoder à sa présence puis entama un vas et viens.

Lui aussi tremblait. Lui aussi gémissait. Lui aussi haletait. Nos deux corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement. C'était comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Je sentais un pic de chaleur monter en moi. S'ajoutaient à nos cris ceux d'Alice et Jasper à quelques mètres de nous. J'entrouvrais les yeux pour constater qu'ils en étaient au même point que nous. Je m'accrochais à la nuque et aux cheveux d'Edward, respirant son parfum enivrant à plein poumons, tandis qu'il accélérait ses mouvements. Tout mon être frémissait. A mesure que notre étreinte s'intensifiait, je sentais mon plaisir augmenter. Je calais mes propres mouvements de hanches à son rythme afin qu'il puisse entrer plus profondément.

Je fus tout d'un coup prise de spasmes incontrôlables et sentis comme une explosion à l'intérieur de moi, une fraction de seconde avant que lui-même n'atteigne son nirvana.

« Edward ! »

« Jasper ! »

« Bella ! »

« Alice ! »

Puis plus rien. Que des respirations haletantes. Je restai collée au corps d'Edward pendant que nos cœurs reprenaient peu à peu leur rythme normal. Je sentais nos torses se soulever en même temps l'un contre l'autre. J'aurais pu rester des heures dans cette position. J'étais si bien.

Cette nouvelle année universitaire allait être, je le sentais, pleine de surprise.

*********

**Oh mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Le bouton de review... Hop j'appuis !! ^^**

**Faites moi savoir si je dois absolument arrêter d'écrire parce que c'est affreux !**


End file.
